Greatest Day of Our Lives
by Fallen Angel Mitsu
Summary: Cute little 2 chapter oneshot with M&M. If I said anything else that would give the whole thing away. Rated for stuff in the next chapter


**A/N:** This little fic will be two chapters long, a part 1 and a part 2. Inspired by the events that took place last Saturday in my family; I hope you all find this cute. Sorry if the paragraphing is weird, I was writing in a small personal notebook. Now, I'm not going to delay any further.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of it nope, sorry.

**Word Key: **Text; "Talking"; '_Thoughts_'

_**Greatest Day of Our Lives**_

_**Part 1: Ceremony**_

Mahiru paced back and forth, back and forth before Keiko interrupted. "What are you so worried about?"

The girl turned, her dress making a swish sound for about the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes and defended, "I'm not worried, just nervous."

"You've got nothing to worry or be nervous about." Mahiru was about to argue about all the things that could go wrong when there was a knock on the door followed by her aunt's voice. "You girls ready? It' almost time."

"We're coming Auntie." Replied Keiko; over the past six years she had become part of the family and Mahiru's aunt insisted that Keiko called her 'Auntie' too, even though they were twenty-three. "Oh, Keiko, Akira wants you when you come out. Never mind, he's here."

The were-wolf was let in; in his arms was a small toddler. At the sight of Keiko he stretched out his arms to be taken. "Momma!" He giggled, looking as cute as button in the little tux that matched his father's. "He was screaming for you, weren't you Reese." The screaming was what explained the look of anguish on his face.

"He can't help it Akira," Mahiru giggled herself; "Reese is a Momma's boy."

"What's your point?" Keiko glared at her.

"No point at all, you guys just really wanted him. I mean heck you spent the better half of a honeymoon." Keiko kept on staring at her. "Then after the better half and nine months later, Boom! I'm an aunt."

Akira looked at the two and his son, who was in his mother's arms gnawing on a fist. "How exactly did we get on this subject?" Before either could answer Misoka cleared his throat from the doorway.

"Akira, Keiko, Princess, it's almost time to be ready." Nodding Akira gave the other three a peck on the cheek before leaving; soon after he was followed by Keiko, who looked stunning in her silky aqua colored dress, and Reese leaving Mahiru and Misoka.

"He's waiting for you." Mahiru nodded and took one last look in the mirror. The delicate beadwork of tiny flowers glistened in their tiny rows. True it was a bit hard to breathe in but that was the price you paid in a strapless dress. The effect of it though was simply beautiful when it was paired with the double strand of pearls she had been given last Christmas.

"Something's missing." In the reflection of the mirror she the kitsune walk over to the dressing table then was behind her, being careful of the train of her dress. "I would think you want your veil Mahiru." Carefully he placed the gleaming tiara in front of her hairdo of curls arranged atop her head; the thin material brushing up against her bare shoulders.

Grabbing her bouquet of red, pink, and cream colored roses Mahiru turned around, big smile on her face and said, "I'm ready."

M/M/M/M/M/M

Mahiru stood at the back of the church that was decorated in the colors of aqua and dark blue, same as the Matron of Honor's dress. The butterflies of excitement wouldn't stop flapping around inside of her stomach. All too soon, the music started up and she could hear the blood pumping in her ears and felt a bit dizzy. She just barely registered Misoka's whisper of, "Mahiru, look up at the front and slightly over to the right."

Doing as she was told, sure enough she was the tufts of aqua green hair. By the way his shoulders were tensed up he was probably thinking about how he felt like an idiot standing there by himself with Akira only a few feet to the side of him closest to the aisle.

She then turned her attention to the aisle. Nozomu was escorting her aunt up the aisle where they turned to a small table with three candles on it; to skinny ones and a larger one in the middle. Since Mitsuru had no blood relatives Nozomu played the part when the relatives had to light one of the smaller candles. Then he stood on the side of Mitsuru farthest from the aisle while her aunt stood in the appropriate spot on the bride's side of the church.

After that Keiko walked part way up the aisle before Akira met her halfway to be her escort the rest of the way. Reese had to come up after them, but the rehearsal a few nights ago showed that he was too interested with all the stuff in the back to walk up a stupid walkway, even if that's where his parents were. The young half were-wolf though, was addicted to chocolate and could smell it within a two mile radius; that was used to their advantage. Akira had M & M's in his pocket to lure the toddler; Reese, who was in back, was thrashing in Misoka's arms until finally it was his turn.

The little were-wolf ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the stiff tux, earning a few chuckles from the guests. Akira smirked at his son as he dug in his pocket for the fun-sized bag of candy and gave it to Reese who then just plopped down right there on the floor and started eating them.

Mahiru felt the butterflies start flapping around madly again as the wedding march song started playing. '_You'll be alright Princess, just start walking.'_ Misoka told her through her thoughts. They then started the long walk up to the front.

To take her mind off the walk, Mahiru thought back on bits and pieces of the last six years. She and Mitsuru had, in some way, become boyfriend and girlfriend. Keiko had her heart trampled by Hokuto but then a few years later Akira asked for her hand in marriage and made her the happiest person on the face of the earth, made even happier by their baby boy Reese. Basically the same could be said for Akira. Misoka had a bit of a growth spurt and was now only slightly shorter than Mahiru and Nozomu was still a major flirt.

After what felt like an eternity they had finally reached the front. Misoka and Mitsuru looked at each other then the tengu gave a slight nod before taking Mahiru's hand in his own. What she didn't know was that the kitsune had told him telepathically. '_We know that you would never try to hurt her; but if you do, Akira, Nozomu, and myself will hunt you down to the ends of the earth.'_

M/M/M/M/M/M

Mitsuru had agreed and even if the elder didn't mention it, he would also have to deal with Keiko and, even though he would never admit it, her angry scared him more than the three males put together.

He felt the girl beside him practically trembling. Mitsuru gave her hand a slight squeeze. "I'm here," he whispered, "You've got nothing to be afraid of." It worked like a charm and she was calming down.

They turned and faced the priest. Something about how he looked reminded Mitsuru, for some odd reason, of Oboro who was with the Emperor and Katsura at the Moon Palace but assured the two earlier that they would be watching.

He had been staring off into outer space and didn't realize he was being spoken to until the priest asked, "Son are you feeling alright?" He turned a nice shade of pink and replied, "Uhh yeah, what was it you said?" The priest repeated, "I Mitsuru take you Mahiru…"

Mitsuru then repeated what the priest had just repeated only not as smooth. "I…Mitsuru…take you Muh-Mahiru…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"To…be my…lawfully wedded w-wife…"

"I promise to be true to you…"

"I-I promise to be…true to you…" He looked deep into her piercing blue eyes that showed nothing but happiness, despite her nervousness, as she looked back into his eyes.

"In good times and in bad times…"

"In…good times and in…bad times…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"In…sickness and…in health…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"To have…and to hold…from this day forward…" Whatever else he was told to say, Mitsuru didn't really hear it. He was staring too deeply in his lover's eyes to pay attention to the words, only the meaning.

Mahiru then said her vows, for as nervous as she had been, she did very well saying them. When she was finished both Keiko and her Aunt were silently crying buckets. After that they walked over to the three candles and from the two smaller candles lit the larger one to signify two becoming one.

They then said the vows that exchanged the rings. The ring Mitsuru gave Mahiru was white gold with a white diamond raised up in the center and on the band were at least half a dozen blue sapphire gems. The one she gave him was white gold also with a smaller white sapphire embedded into the band. (As you can tell, I don't like yellow gold; I don't think it's very pretty.)

The priest then said the words that sealed their vows, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Mitsuru swept his new bride into a deep breath taking kiss which earned them a whole bunch of claps, cheers, and the flashing of cameras.

Lastly the priest, after the kiss was finished, said, "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Mitsuru Suou." And the wedding party exited followed by the bride and groom who ducked their heads from the onslaught of rice grains that ceased only when they were in the limo outside the church.

Once in the limo Mahiru proceeded to give Mitsuru a death gripped hug. "We did it! We did it!" she kept on repeating. Mitsuru managed to get one of his arms free and used it to hold her chin while he kissed her once again, only this time to silence her screeching in his ear. "Yes," he said after slowly pulling away, "we did it, now it's time for the reception…And let Mitsuru get some oxygen."

It was just like old times with her apologizing a million times before he wrapped his arms around her saying that it was alright and kissing her again. "We've got a cake callin' to us at a reception after all." He smirked as he stepped out of the limo, holding his hand out for her to take as they proceeded inside to the hall where the reception was taking place. And Mitsuru could've swore that on the back of the limo where 'Just Married' was written, directly underneath it one of the others had written in all capitals, 'FINALLY!'

_TBC_

**A/N: **That was the first half, sorry if I annoyed you with repeating Mitty's vows and if they were wrong. I got them from my mom and I'm not sure if they're in the correct order originally there was a whole mass in there but I didn't want a mass. Also, the reason it's a Catholic ceremony is because that is the type of mass my cousin had since we're all Catholics. Funny thing is that their initials were J & J and these are M & M.

Preview: Yes, there will be smooching; yes, there will be dancing; yes there will be alcohol; and yes, they will all get drunk. Henceforth why this is rated T.


End file.
